Say GoodBye to those inner demons
by Prue2
Summary: Prue comes back. Guesse who she brings with her. COLE!! now this is Phoeb and Coles last chance to show the Elders this is gonna work. FOR ALL THOSE COLE AND PHOEBE FANS!
1. Surprises for Phoebe

I do not own Charmed... I just worship it!  
  
Phoebe walked slowly into Coles old flat. It still smelled like him. Some of his clothes lay on the floor, and on the couch. Phoebe walked around the place just thinking of him. She wanted to say good-bye to him so badly, but she knew if she told Piper, Piper would just tell her she was holding on to NOTHING. Phoebe knew Cole was something to her. She just wasn't sure what. She also knew she didn't even want to consider telling Paige. There was no way Paige would ever understand. She hardly knew Cole when he wasn't evil. Phoebe wished Prue was there. It had taken Prue so long to accept Cole, but in the end she had more trust in him than Piper.  
  
Suddenly Phoebe heard the front door to Cole's apartment open, a big sigh let out from whoever walked in. Phoebe held her breathe praying it was Cole.  
  
"Phoebe. Where are you?" Piper yelled. Her voice echoing through out the flat. Disappointment filled Phoebe as she realized it was not Cole.  
"I'm in the kitchen" Phoebe answered to her sister.  
  
"Phoebe you should leave here. You know you're.." Phoebe cut Piper off before she could finish. She knew exactly what she was going to say.  
"Holding on to something that really isn't there? I know. But I can't help wondering. I had a dream last night, that Cole and I were married, I was pregnant. So were you, with your second child. We were all so happy, even Paige was back to dating again. I can't stop wonder that if I hadn't divorced Cole, maybe I could have what you and Leo have."  
  
"Don't be silly, Cole was evil. You tried to save him TWICE! He just couldn't be saved. I don't think he truly wanted to be saved in the first place." Piper said.  
  
"NO! He wanted to be saved, I was just too afraid to try and help him. To tell you the truth I'm still afraid. But this time I'm afraid of not being with him. At least you have Leo. You have a son. You have a life!" Phoebe yelled.  
"You have a life too!"  
  
"Not a happy one. Before we vanquished Cole I was afraid he would try to kill us. But the scary thing is, he seemed scared too. That's why I was afraid to help him, he was so powerful, but still he was scared!"  
  
Piper stormed out of the flat. She didn't want to hear this anymore. She was tired of trying to help Phoebe. Phoebe just didn't want to be helped.  
"HE LOVED ME!" Phoebe yelled as Piper slammed the door.  
"He loves you" a quite voice stated.  
"Piper?" Phoebe questioned.  
  
"No. Prue" Phoebe looked around confused. It couldn't be Prue she told herself.  
Out of the living room walked in Prue. "You really shouldn't treat Piper like that. She's just trying to help you. To protect you"  
"PRUE" Phoebe ran over to Prue and gave her a huge hug. She didn't want Prue to leave again. This was the perfect time for her to show up. The time when Phoebe needed Prue the most.  
"Yea, can you believe it the Elders actually let me take a visit. They said you needed me. But they said you needed someone even more." Prue pointed to the doorway. There stood Cole. As handsome as ever, just staring at Phoebe. He looked like he was in a daze.  
  
"COLE!" Phoebe screamed. She almost expected him to disappear when she ran over to him. But he didn't. He held his arms out and he held her close to him. Phoebe hoped he'd never let go. She didn't care if he was evil anymore. She just knew she couldn't stand to be without him.  
  
"Your sister pulled a few favors" Cole said. He sounded just as shocked as Phoebe was that this was real.  
"Yes!" Prue said. "And you owe me! BIG" Prue laughed. Seeing her sister happy really was the only thing she had wanted out of this.  
"Yes, yes, yes" Phoebe said. She just stayed in Coles arms for a long time. She started to think this was maybe a dream, but she could feel Cole, and she knew what she felt was real. The room grew silent.  
Cole broke the silence. "How long will this last?" Phoebe suddenly got a bunch of knots in her stomach. IT COULDN'T END. Could it? She didn't want it to.  
"Well, the Elders want to see if this truly is the right thing for EVERYONE." Prue said. "That includes Piper, Paige, Leo, and little Wyatt. The whole family. So you two better show them that this will work out!"  
"It will" Phoebe said in a daze.  
Cole just nodded. He was wondering if the Elders had plotted something against him, but he just wanted to take advantage of whatever time he could have with Phoebe. He had missed her so much. He could tell she had missed him too. Now all they had to do was show some Elders how an ex-demon and a witch could make this relationship work. If a whitelighter and a witch could do it, then so could they.  
"I think I'll leave you two alone" Prue said as she winked at Cole and Phoebe. "I have some other sisters to visit, and I have got to meet this Wyatt, that I've heard so much about. Let's see how much he looks like me." Prue walked toward the door where Phoebe and Cole stood. They stepped to the side in unison. Too happy to be with each other to allow Prue to walk between them  
  
Cole looked at Phoebe. They walked together towards the couch. They both seemed to just want to stay in each others company for as long as possible. They sat down. Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand. He held it in his. "I missed you"  
Phoebe just broke down and cried. Cole looked sympathetic at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."  
  
"No." Phoebe said. "I'm sorry, it's my fault you were all alone. I should have tried to help you. I had known you needed me, but I was afraid."  
  
"Afraid of me?" Cole asked surprised.  
  
"No, afraid that I couldn't help you. That even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to help." Cole cut her off  
  
"NO!" he protested. "I was lost, but you freed me from all of it. I'm different now. There are no more demons in my head. I'm free. When you vanquished me, you vanquished all of me. Including Balthazar, but then your sister brought ME, Cole, my human self back. She left the demon in hell." Cole took a sigh of relief. He had waited for this day for what seemed like an eternity. "I can finally just be with you and not worry about hurting you. I am finally free. Thanks to you. You saved me!" 


	2. Prue meets little Wyatt

"You're so cute! Yes you are! So very, very handsome" Prue said in her most childish voice as she held her nephew Wyatt.  
  
"Put my son down, and step away from the crib" Piper said as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"So "they" just sent you back?" Paige questioned, as she sat in the rocking chair along side piper.  
  
Prue looked down at Wyatt in her arms. "Not for long. Just a visit."  
Piper cut Prue off "But, how long?"  
  
"Well it's pretty much up to the Elders. They want to make sure this thing with Phoebe and Cole is going to work out, and then they want to see how it's going to affect everyone. So, it should take a while." Prue said as she smiled.  
  
Just then Leo walked in, "They sent you back already?" He walked over to Phoebe and gave her a hug. He looked over to his wife and sister-in-law; they both had a look of shock on their faces.  
  
"YOU KNEW?" They both said in unison.  
  
"Well yes.Prue said. Leo stood by the door. He knew his wife would not forgive him easily for this one. "But I told him he couldn't tell. That if he did I wouldn't come. I wanted to surprise everyone!" Suddenly the weight was lifted from Leo. Prue looked over to Leo and winked.  
  
"Ok, ok. You surprised us. Are there anymore surprises?" Piper asked.  
  
"Not today" Prue answered with a smirk on her face  
  
Prue looked at Piper, then at Paige. Paige had a disappointed look on her face. "I'm not going to take your place." Prue said to Paige, as if reading her mind. "I just really wanted to meet my new nephew. and new sister." Paige smiled.  
  
"Do you think they are truly meant to be together? Cole and Phoebe I mean." Piper asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
BACK AT COLES APARTMENT  
  
Cole looked around the apartment. "I should have cleaned." Cole said with a laugh.  
  
Phoebe looked around the room. "I was going to come here and clean it. I just. couldn't"  
  
"I know" Cole said. He had his arm around Phoebe; he hugged her, and then held her tight. They were still sitting on the couch. Cole started to think about how long it would take for him and Phoebe to be as close as they use to be. They'd have to start all over. This was a whole new Cole.  
  
"Do you want anything?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that? It is my apartment." Cole laughed.  
  
"Well you've been gone so long I wasn't sure if you remembered where everything was." They both laughed. Then Phoebe looked into Cole's eyes.  
  
"I want you to know I did miss you. I thought about you all the time. I just tried to get over you, but it didn't work.."  
  
"We had been through so much. I knew though that some how I'd come back. I hoped for it, the whole time I was down there. One day I started sensing a lot of magic gathering. Then your sister came. She explained everything to me."  
  
Phoebe thought to herself "Once again Prue comes to the rescue. What would I do without her?" As she thought this, she got knots in her stomach. She knew what she would do without Prue. She had been through all of that before.  
Cole could tell Phoebe was upset. He didn't know what to say, so he leaned over and kissed her on the lips softy. Phoebe felt so relaxed; like a weight was lifted from her once Cole kissed her. She kissed him back, and suddenly she felt the old feeling of being with Cole just the two of them come back. Like it use to be when they didn't have to be a witch and a demon, they could just be a young couple in love. 


	3. an edition to the family

*+*+* Hey, everyone that's been reviewing. YOU'RE AWESOME... Every time I get a review I just want to write more and more fanfics! Thanx sooo much! All of you! Please keep reviewing, the more I get the more I'll write!! ~Prue~ *+*+*  
  
Prue put Wyatt back in the crib; she held his little arm in hers. She wanted to stay there forever. "My little nephew" Prue said in awe.  
  
"You think maybe they'll let you stay here? For a long time, I mean." Piper asked  
  
Prue put her pointer finger up to her lips, and whispered, "Go to the kitchen". Piper, Paige, and Prue walked down to the kitchen. Leo stayed in Wyatt's room, just watching him sleep.  
  
"So, are you going to answer my question?" Piper asked.  
  
"There really isn't an answer right now. I mean its probably going to be no, but hey if they'll let Cole come back. then what's stopping them" Prue said.  
  
*+*+* I decided I would skip some of the details of Cole and Prues first appearance. and skip to about two weeks later... Don't worry I will make sure everything is clear so you don't get confused. (Something that would probably happen to me) lol ~Prue~ *+*+*  
Cole decided he didn't want to rush into moving back into the manor. Prue decided she would bunk with her new sister Paige. So they could get to know each other. And Phoebe and Piper just tried to cope with all the new changes, and learn they had a lot more in common then they ever thought.  
Cole walked into the manor; he didn't even need to knock anymore. Prue and Paige were sitting on the living room couch, and Prue was holding Wyatt. "You three have been inseparable lately" Cole said with a grin.  
  
Paige and Prue smiled. Cole walked over to them, and kissed Wyatt on the forehead. "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"She and Piper went out to get groceries" Paige replied. "They only left a half hour ago, so they're going to be a while.."  
  
""Especially with the list you gave them. They didn't even know how to pronounce half the things you wanted" Prue said. "Cole if I was you I would just give up waiting. Go help Leo on the roof. It's leaking. The ladder is in the backyard on the porch.  
  
"Ok." Cole walked into the kitchen and then outside. "Leo? The women sent me out to help you"  
  
"I could use your HELLLLLLLLLP" Leo yelled as he rolled off the roof, orbing right before he hit the ground. He appeared back on the roof.  
"I see" Cole said as he frowned. "Weren't you their handyman/whitelighter? You should be skilled with stuff like that."  
"Well, I never said I was good at it" Leo laughed. "Maybe you could help me?" Leo said as he dropped the hammer, and it slid off the roof right in front of Cole almost hitting his foot.  
  
"Actually I'm going to go inside, because I'm not invincible anymore. Plus you're already dead. I think you could handle it without me." Cole said as he walked back inside.  
  
"That was quick. Where's Leo?" Prue asked.  
  
"Still on the roof. If I tried to help him, he would end up killing me." Cole smiled as he saw Phoebe walk in the house; she was carrying a lot of heavy bags. Cole ran over to help her. "Let me help you with that", he said as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Thanks sweetie" Phoebe said. Cole took all the bags Phoebe was carrying and she went back out to the car to grab more.  
  
Piper walked in. "LEO!" Leo orbed in, he had a hammer in his hand and a roof tile in the other. "Can you grab these?" Piper said in her sweetest voice. Leo groaned but did as she asked. He put the tile and hammer down on the counter, and grabbed the bags from Piper.  
  
"Where's my son?" Piper asked out of the blue.  
  
""Over here" Paige called from the couch, as she sat up to go help with the bags. Prue stayed sitting at the couch holding Wyatt. "Aren't you going to ask?" Paige asked her.  
  
"I'd love to but I just can't. Sorry, got to take care of Wyatt. He needs all my attention." Prue laughed.  
  
Paige sighed, but she knew Prue wouldn't have much longer with Wyatt. Leo told them that the Elders were having meetings today. Phoebe and Cole have been extremely happy, but since Leo told them about the meeting they've been nervous if they were going to be able to stay together.  
  
Cole was also more worried than Phoebe, because he didn't want to go back to hell. Even though Prue swore he wouldn't go back to hell, he was still worried. He walked into the kitchen with the groceries. He started unpacking them, and putting everything where it belonged. He knew where everything belonged. He pretty much lived there. He reached up to put some sauce up in the cabinet, he felt arms wrap around him. "Piper! Phoebes home" Cole said jokingly.  
  
"HEY!" Phoebe said as she playfully punched him. Cole turned around and hugged her.  
  
"What do you think they are going to say" Cole asked seriously.  
  
"I don't want to think about it hunny. I just want to just spend time with you. They have to let you stay." Phoebe looked up into Cole's eyes, "They went through so much to bring you back to me, and know I know I can't live with ought you. I don't ever want to go through that again."  
  
"You won't have to" Cole kissed her. "I promise"  
  
Piper walked into the kitchen, she walked between Cole and Phoebe. "Hey, get a room you two"  
  
Leo stormed into the room. Cole, Phoebe can you excuse the tow of us" as he pointed to Piper.  
  
Cole and Phoebe walked up to Phoebe's room. Phoebe looked back at Leo as she and Cole walked upstairs. Leo didn't look happy, she prayed it wasn't about her and Cole.  
  
Leo made sure Phoebe and Cole were upstairs, before he started to yell "What has been up with you lately? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't be treating you like this its just... I need to tell you something"  
  
"What. You can tell me anything."  
  
"I know. Its' just, I'm pregnant. again"  
  
"Really? How? Doesn't it take a certain time period before you can. you know. you can get pregnant again?" Leo asked. He was hyperventilating. "Not that I don't want another child, but is it unhealthy?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is IM PREGNANT!" Piper yelled. "We have no other choice. You can't think about it! It's not our choice"  
  
"I know. I want another child. I told you I did, but I don't want it to be too much pressure on you. I just want to make sure your positive you're pregnant."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Alright, how long have you known?" Leo asked.  
  
"I've known since this afternoon, I started feeling like I had when I was pregnant for Wyatt. So I went to the doctor, and she said she was almost positive I was pregnant. I just have to go back there in two weeks" She looked down at the tiles on the kitchen floor, "But to tell you the truth, I really want a girl."  
  
"I do too" Leo walked over put his hand on Pipers belly, and then kissed her. 


	4. living arangements

*+*+* Hi, again. I just was wondering if you could review my story. I just want to know that people are actually reading it. You don't even have to like it to review. Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong. I need to know! ~Prue~ *+*+*  
  
~All my friends are telling me to "kill Paige" I mean I hate her just as much as the next person, but I'm not sure yet. You'll see what happens, if you continue to read this story! ~  
  
"Grab the potion!" Piper yelled to Phoebe.  
  
"Where is it?" Phoebe yelled back. "Never mind I see it!"  
  
Phoebe grabbed the potion and threw it at the blacklighter; he burst into flames, and the only remains of him were ashes. Paige ran over to Leo, who laid on the floor the blacklighters arrow through his chest. Piper sat behind him, having his head lie in her lap. She slowly tried to pull the arrow out of him. Every time she tried he would let out a scream. Piper finally just ripped it out. Paige ran over to Leo once the arrow was out. She put her hands over his wound, and the familiar light appeared, and his wound disappeared. Piper hugged Leo, as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Why do blacklighters keep attacking the house? This is the third attack this week." Piper asked.  
  
"I'll go ask the Elders" Leo said.  
  
"Hurry!" Piper told him.  
  
"I have to go meet Cole for lunch. Call me if there is another attack." Phoebe said as she grabbed her coat and walked out of the manor.  
  
~ Phoebe is at the door to Coles office~  
  
Phoebe knocks on the door, there is no answer. She tries to open the door but it's locked. "Cole! Sweetie? Are you in there?" Phoebe suddenly hears a low moan. She kicks the door down. She doesn't see Cole, but then she hears another moan come from behind Cole's desk. She goes to see what was making the noise. On the floor, she sees Cole he's laying on his stomach, a knife stuck out of his back. "Oh my God! What happened" Cole didn't answer, he was in too much pain.  
  
"LEO! LEO!" Phoebe screamed. There was no answer. "Paige, Paige!"  
  
Suddenly Paige orbed in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Cole! Come over here." Phoebe pulled the knife out of him, and Paige ran over she put her hands over his wound and he was healed. "Sweetie. What happened? What demon attacked you?"  
  
"It wasn't a demon." Cole answered, he tried to stand up, but he was still too weak. "It was a man that I sent to prison last week. He broke out."  
  
"Oh. Now we have more to worry about. What if he comes back and he finds out that we are witches. What are we going to do?" Paige said as she started to panic.  
  
"We can't worry about that now. Cole and I have a lunch date"  
  
"We have to tell Piper." Paige said.  
  
"You tell her" Phoebe said with a smile on her face. "You know Pipers still mad at me for borrowing her favorite shirt"  
  
"Fine, but you owe me!" Paige said as she orbed out of the office.  
  
"Now off to lunch?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Phoebe and Cole left for lunch. They went to an outdoor restaurant. In the meantime Prue, and Piper were busy at the manor making more darklighter vanquishing potions. Suddenly Paige orbed in.  
  
"What was wrong?" Prue asked Paige.  
  
"Oh. Nothing much, just some guy Cole sent to prison broke out, came back to Coles office, stabbed Cole and than I healed him. So now some crazy lunatic is going around thinking Coles dead."  
  
"WHAT" Prue and Piper yelled in unison.  
  
"Please don't make me say it again. It took enough courage for me to let it out the first time."  
  
"Well, we are just going to have to figure that one out later. We still have to finish making these vanquishing potions." Piper said, acting like the middle sister.  
  
"I think we have enough." Prue said.  
  
"No, we don't have enough" Piper told Prue.  
  
"Honey, you have to calm down. We'll be able to protect Leo" Paige said, trying to calm Pipers nerves.  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Piper yelled. "We need more"  
  
"Ok, we'll make more" Prue whispered to Piper.  
  
Suddenly, Leo orbed into the kitchen. "They say they are not sure what's going on."  
  
"What else is new?" Piper muttered under her breathe.  
  
"Don't talk like that" Prue said.  
  
"I know, it's just, I'm so confused." Piper looked down at the potion she was stirring. "I need to go upstairs, Paige can you finish this?"  
  
"Sure. No problem"  
  
Piper ran upstairs. Leo started to follow her, Prue grabbed his arm. "Don't try to preach to her. She just needs you to be with her." Leo nodded. As he went upstairs, following Piper.  
  
"Why has she been like this lately?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh honey, she's just trying to cope with everything that's going on. You really can't blame her. I mean she's pregnant again, and plus the fact that Cole is back. Also I'm here but, you know, not for long."  
  
"I know"  
  
Back at the restaurant. Cole and Phoebe are talking about what they should do about the living arrangements.  
  
"Well, you could always move in to the manor?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Are you sure? What if a demon attacks there? I'll have no way to defend myself."  
  
"I can protect you. You know I can."  
  
"Yea, but it doesn't seem right."  
  
"What doesn't seem right?"  
  
"You protecting me. It doesn't seem right. Shouldn't it be the other way around? I just want us to be a normal couple."  
  
"We're not a normal couple"  
  
"I should have seen that one coming" Cole laughed. "Well as normal as we could possibly be. Maybe I, I don't know, maybe I should get a gun"  
  
"Don't even joke about that. Piper would never let that in the house, and neither would I!"  
  
"Well I need to protect my self"  
  
"Honey, here comes the waitress. We can talk about this later" Phoebe said.  
  
"You can't stall this conversation forever."  
  
"We'll talk about it later." Phoebe said as the Waitress placed her dinner in front of her. "Let's just enjoy this meal". 


	5. Leos gift the the family

Piper and Leo are standing outside the manor, looking at the motorcycle parked in the driveway.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Piper asked.  
  
"You don't like it?" Leo asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I don't like it! How can you just buy a motorcycle? What the hell were you thinking?" Piper yelled. "How could you even pay for that?"  
  
"Well, the Elders have been paying me for the past few weeks"  
  
"The Elders have been paying you? And you didn't think to tell me?" Piper was in shock. She still couldn't believe Leo, of all people would even want a motorcycle.  
  
"Yes. I thought it would be a nice change."  
  
"OOH. Whose Harley is that?" Phoebe asked as she and Paige pulled into the driveway, parking right behind the motorcycle.  
  
"IT'S LEOS!"  
  
"That's funny, but really who's is it?" Paige asked with a laugh.  
  
"SEE! They don't believe it either." Piper said.  
  
"Can I take it around the block?" Phoebe asked as she ran up to the motorcycle.  
  
"HELL NO!" Paige yelled. "I AM" Phoebe and Paige argued with each other who was going to take the first ride. Piper was still angry with Leo.  
  
"So you spent all that money, on a motorcycle. So these two can fight over who gets to ride it" Piper said as she pointed to Paige and Phoebe. Paige and Phoebe both shot back an evil look at Piper.  
  
"No, I bought it so you and I could ride it." Leo answered.  
  
"I'm not getting on that thing."  
  
"PAIGE! I'M TAKING THE FIRST RIDE" Phoebe yelled. "I have to go to the grocery store anyway."  
  
"You can't take that to go food shopping!" Paige snapped at Phoebe.  
  
"NEITHER OF YOU ARE RIDING IT!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Ok well I'm going to take it for a ride." Leo said.  
  
"CAN I COME?" Paige and Phoebe said at the same time.  
  
"NO" Piper yelled at them.  
  
"Come on Piper, why don't you come with me?" Leo asked.  
  
"No" Piper said.  
  
"Live a little!" Phoebe yelled, as Piper walked into the house. "She doesn't know what she's missing. Can I go with you? Please, please, please?"  
  
"I'll come back in a bit, and then you guys can take rides." Leo said as he got on the motorcycle. "Can you try to talk to Piper? I don't think she wants to talk to me now."  
  
"Sure." Paige said.  
  
"And tell Prue that I need to talk to her before dinner." Leos said as he pulled out of the driveway, waving as he soon left their sight.  
  
"Piper isn't going to like this. At all" Phoebe said.  
  
"I know" Paige said. "I call first ride"  
  
"I get first ride!"  
  
"Let's not argue" Paige suggested.  
  
"Your right"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissor?"  
  
"You're on" Phoebe replied.  
  
"Rock papers scissors" They said in unison. Paige had paper, and Phoebe had rock.  
  
"PAPER COVERS ROCK" Paige said teasing Phoebe.  
  
"Two out of three?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO"  
  
~This argument continued for quite a while. Back in the manor, Piper and Prue were making dinner~  
  
"Why has he been acting like this?" Piper asked Prue.  
  
"Like what?" Prue questioned.  
  
"He bought a motorcycle."  
  
"Good for him." Prue replied.  
  
"WHAT? How can you say that? Am I the only one that thinks-- knows, this is a bad idea. I really don't understand why he even wants a motorcycle"  
  
"You know that he's been complaining for a while about how he wants to try knew things. He's been a whitelighter for a while, and he just wants to fit into this new world. For Gods sake he died in World War II. I think a motorcycle would be good for him" As Prue said this, a darklighter appeared in the kitchen, Piper pulled a potion bottle out of her pocket. She threw it at the darklighter. He burst into flames, and than vanished with a puff of smoke. Everyone was so use to this they didn't even flinch when a darklighter appeared in the manor.  
  
-+-+-Oh my God!!! DOSNT LIFE SUCK! I JUST WATCHED THE EPISODE WHERE LEO BECOMES AN ELDER, LEAVES THE FAMILY, AND THAN STUPID CHRIS KILLS HIM! I swear I can't even watch Charmed anymore. I was just trying to get over the loss of Cole Andy and Prue, and then what do they do, they take away Leo. The only person on the show you could really depend on. I can't believe it. He's been on the show for like almost all the episodes. I really hate this, with a passion. I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO WRITE SOME HATEFUL LETTERS TO THE WRITERS OF CHARMED. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING!! ~Prue~ -+-+-  
  
In LOVING memory. -+-Leo-+-  
  
Leo rode around the block a few times, trying to understand Pipers view of this. All he really wanted was some freedom, some independence. Prue had always been the hard-headed one out of the sisters, but since Piper became the oldest, she had to watch over the house and her sisters. Leo tried to understand how hard it must have been for Piper to go from the middle child to the oldest. He tried to not think about that now. He needed to enjoy this freedom. It didn't happen a lot.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Paige asked Phoebe noticing her sitting on the couch looking at something.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just a scrap-book from when Prue, Piper and I were little. We should put your baby pictures in here too!" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"Really?" Paige questioned. "I wasn't part of your lives back than. Why should you put my pictures in there?"  
  
"Because your our sister. So you should be in here. What if Wyatt one day wants to see us all when we were little? Lets save him the trouble of having to sort through different albums and just put them all in one" Phoebe joked.  
  
"Your right. For Wyatt's sake" Paige said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey Phoebs. We need to talk." Prue said as she saw Phoebe on the couch.  
  
"Did the Elders decide anything yet?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That's what this is about. Where's Cole?"  
  
"He's at lunch with a client." Phoebe replied.  
  
"I still can't believe they gave him his job back so quickly" Paige said.  
  
"Well he was so good at it- before he- you know. So as soon as they heard he was back they hired him right on the spot." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Ok, well we all need to talk once he gets back." Prue said.  
  
"Good news or bad news?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"I have to wait till Cole and Leo get back."  
  
"Why Leo?" Paige asked.  
  
"Because he's part of the family, and this is news for the whole family." Prue answered. "This concerns all of us"  
  
"LEO! LEO! Come back home. Family meeting!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"He might be a while." Prue said.  
  
"Well once the family meeting is over, he's taking me for a ride!" Phoebe said.  
  
"NO! He's taking me!" Paige yelled. "We already talked about this. I get first ride!"  
  
"Ok let's change the subject" Prue suggested.  
  
"Ok fine. I do have a problem, that I REALLY need to work out!" Phoebe said.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"Can we go into the living room?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sure." Prue answered. All three of them walked into the living room.  
  
"Well, the problem is I have this new boss, Jason. And he keeps hitting on me, but I keep telling him I'm seeing someone, but he just can't take a hint"  
  
"Were you extremely clear that you are already seeing someone?" Paige questioned.  
  
"YES! I'm extremely happy with Cole. Why wouldn't I tell him?"  
  
"Well you know guys, they don't hear you sometimes. Did you openly tell him 'I'm seeing someone'" Prue asked.  
  
"Yes-I think. I shouldn't have to. I always am talking about Cole, and I have pictures of him at the office. Why wouldn't he get the hints?" Phoebe tried to explain.  
  
"Well you better tell him the whole story- before Cole finds out!"  
  
"Finds out what?" Cole asked as he walked in the front door, hanging up his coat on the hanger.  
  
"What were having for dinner? It's your favorite" Paige said.  
  
"Yea, sure" Cole said suspiciously. "So what are you making?"  
  
"I don't know. Pipers cooking" Paige said as Phoebe nudged her. "I mean it's a surprise"  
  
"Uh-huh" Cole replied. "A surprise?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie a surprise." Phoebe tried to cover up. "Why don't we go inside and check on Wyatt?"  
  
"Sure" Cole answered, hoping she would tell him what's going on. 


	6. good news or bad news

+-+ Do I really have to express how upset I truly am with the ending of the season finale. They have truly let me down. Who would have thought that would happen. I always wanted Piper and Leo's relationship to change (she pushed him around too much) but I never wanted to leave Wyatt without his father. That was bull. They were just supposed to get divorced. LEO WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DIE! AHH ~Prue +-+  
  
"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Cole asked. He was starting to get frustrated, because Phoebe was keeping something from him.  
  
"The Elders have made a decision" Phoebe answered.  
  
"And they decided what?"  
  
"Well, we have to wait for Leo to get back."  
  
"And where would Leo be?"  
  
"Out on his new motorcycle" Phoebe responded. She tried very hard to say that with a straight face, but she had to let out a laugh.  
  
"Ok, really. Where is he?"  
  
"Out on his motorcycle!"  
  
"Umm. Ok. Now has some demon taken over his body or something, is that why he's out riding a motorcycle?" Cole asked still not believing Leo was out riding a motorcycle.  
  
"I'll try to make this simpler. Leo, our whitelighter, not being possessed by a demon, went out and bought a motorcycle, and right at this moment is out riding that motorcycle."  
  
Cole burst out laughing. "So your saying, Leo is out riding a motorcycle."  
  
"I know. Hard to believe" Phoebe laughed. "Why don't you buy a motorcycle?"  
  
"Oh I'll just borrow Leo's" Cole joked.  
  
"Or maybe I should get one." Phoebe said. Cole laughed again. "What's so funny about that?"  
  
"Nothing" Cole answered. Suddenly Cole and Phoebe hear Leo pull into the driveway. "Let's go see how his ride was" Phoebe and Cole walked downstairs, and then outside. Piper and Prue were standing outside already. Paige was already standing next to Leo telling him she gets first ride. Phoebe saw this and ran up to Leo.  
  
"I GET FIRST RIDE" Phoebe screamed at Leo.  
  
"Oh, Paige just told me she does" Leo answered.  
  
"I get first ride" Paige taunted.  
  
"Stop bickering you too!" Prue said.  
  
"Yes mother" Paige and Phoebe joked. They both lowered their heads and walked away from the motorcycle.  
  
"So how was your ride?" Cole asked.  
  
"It was great!" Leo replied. He looked over to Piper, when he looked she turned her head the other way.  
  
"Ok, dinner is ready, and we all need to talk." Prue said. "Have you made up your mind" Prue asked, looking toward Leo.  
  
"Yes" he replied. "Let's all go inside." Everyone walked inside. They sat down at the living room table, and Prue walked into the kitchen grabbing dinner.  
  
"So what have you decided" Phoebe asked Leo. "I'm dying to know"  
  
"Well, the Elders have made up their minds about you and Cole" Leo said. Phoebe looked over to Cole.  
  
"They said, that Cole can stay" Leo replied. Phoebe smiled, she looked over to Cole and he was smiling too.  
  
"Second, I asked them a while ago if they could clip my wings. For good" Leo said. Piper stood up.  
  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Piper yelled.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure what they'd say. I wanted to be here for you and Wyatt. Get an actual job; be able to support my family. I thought you'd like that?" Piper didn't say anything; she waited for him to continue speaking. "They said they just needed to find a whitelighter that was capable of protecting the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Bet not a lot of Whitelighters wanted that job" Paige joked.  
  
"No, they didn't, but then I realized that there was one person who knew the work that a Charmed One has to go through."  
  
"And that would be me!" Prue said.  
  
"Yes, a Whitelighter is someone who did good deeds on Earth before they died. That's exactly what you did as a witch."  
  
"Did the Elders say yes?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yes, they did." Leo answered. "They said Prue could take my place as a Whitelighter"  
  
"YAY" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Looks like everything worked out perfectly" Paige said. Piper stood up, and walked upstairs.  
  
"PIPER!" Leo yelled.  
  
"I'd hate to see how she'd act if we got bad news." Cole said. 


	7. Pipers fealings

Piper is sitting on the bed next to Wyatt's crib. Leo is standing by the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked. "Why can't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"Why can't you just tell me why you want to leave me?"  
  
"WHAT?" Leo asked, he was shocked Piper would even suggest that.  
  
"You want change, you want to try new things, you want a motorcycle. Next you're going to want a 20 year old girlfriend."  
  
"WHAT? Piper, you're not making any sense."  
  
"The problem is, I'm making tons of sense, and you know I am."  
  
"Piper that's not true" Leo said as he walked over to her. "I just needed some freedom. Trust me if you were in my position you'd want it too. Imagine being a guy stuck in a house with three women who are more powerful than you could ever imagine"  
  
Piper laughed. "Well, you're just hiding so much from me. I just want you to be honest with me."  
  
"Ok, I want to become human, I want to get a job, I want to have a normal relationship with my wife." Leo said. "As normal as we could possibly have" Leo joked.  
  
"So that would mean Prue would be our new Whitelighter?"  
  
"Yes." Leo answered.  
  
"Maybe we could make this work!"  
  
"Of course we can" Leo said.  
  
-+-+- Yes, everything has worked out for EVERYONE! This is how it should have happened. This is what would have happened if I was a writer for Charmed.-+-+-  
  
---OK, again I am skipping ahead sometime. About 9 months, and if some of you weren't paying attention, that means that Piper is about to have her second child---  
  
"Have you made up your mind yet?"  
  
"This isn't an easy thing to figure out." Piper replied. "The first child was hard enough to name. Now I have to go through it again"  
  
"Well, the doctor already told you it's a girl, so now you just have to come up with a girls name" Phoebe said. "Personally I think you should name the baby Phoebe after her favorite aunt to be."  
  
"I had planned to name it Prudence Mallinda remembers?" Piper stated.  
  
"Yes, but come on Phoebe is a much better name than 'Prudence'" Phoebe joked.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Prue joked walking into Pipers room.  
  
"Guys don't argue. I'll see when the baby comes" Piper said.  
  
Phoebe laughed. "Pipers the middle child again" she joked, and then Paige walked in.  
  
"Let me guess you think I should name the baby Paige?" Piper joked.  
  
"What other names are there" Paige said. "I mean no one else in this house has a cooler name than me" she joked.  
  
"Phoebe happens to be quite a unique name"  
  
"What about Prue? How many people have you heard going around with that name?" Prue asked. "OK maybe it would be better if you gave the baby the first name Mallinda?"  
  
"That might not be a bad idea" Piper said.  
  
"What about the middle name?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"We'll worry about that later" Piper said walking out of her room. Phoebe followed her.  
  
"Do you mind if I borrow your car today?" Phoebe asked Piper.  
  
"What for?" Piper asked.  
  
"Oh I just need to go to the doctors" Phoebe replied.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I hope nothing," Phoebe replied. "That's what I'm going to check out"  
  
"You're hiding something"  
  
"Yes, yes I am" Phoebe said. "I'll talk to you when I get back. Can I borrow the car? I'm going to be late"  
  
"Sure" Piper answered. "The keys are on the rack in the kitchen" Phoebe ran into the kitchen pushing past Paige and Prue, and slamming the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Paige asked.  
  
"She's pregnant" Piper replied.  
  
"WHAT!" Paige and Prue yelled. 


	8. Phoebes pregnancy

Phoebe is at a doctors office. She's sitting on a chair, the doctor is writing something down on his clipboard.   
  
"So whats your diagnoses?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Pregnancy." the Doctor replied.   
  
"W-what are you sure?" Phoebe asked in hysterics.  
  
"Well there might be a one percent chance. However, I would'nt count on it."  
  
"Okay... Can i use your phone?"   
  
-------Back at the Manor-------------  
  
"What are you sure?" Prue asked. "Did she tell you and not us? How could she do that to us... We're her sisters too"   
  
"No, no she didnt tell me! I just knew. The way she was acting- the way she's been acting. It's only obvious." Piper replied.  
  
"Do you think it'll be another.... you know...." Paige started saying.  
  
"Another spawn of satan?" Piper said, finishing Paige's question. "I sure hope not. Then again, Cole isnt evil anymore, right Prue?"   
  
"Hey don't look at me. I know just as much as you do!"   
  
"Ok. Well all we know is that he's no longer a demon. Does that mean he could still be evil?" Paige asked.  
  
"I dont think so. Have you seen him get even the slightes bit angry?" Piper asked to no one in particular.   
  
"I did see him kick the couch when he got his finger stuck in the door" Paige replied.  
  
"Oh my god he is evil! Grab a potion" Prue said running toward the kitchen. Piper and Paige just stared at her in surprise. "KIDDING! Jeez you guys cant take a joke."   
  
"Well I never know with you, Prue" Piper said.   
  
"I resent that. I have changed. I don't take lead anymore. I'm just here to guide you"  
  
"Uh-huh" Piper and Paige replied.  
  
"Ok. Now, Paige make some calming herbs for Phoebe, Piper go summon Grams, and I'll go check with the Elders" Prue ordered.  
  
"Just as long as you dont take lead, Prue" Piper joked heading upstairs.  
  
"What did she say?" Prue asked Paige.  
  
"Nothing" Paige said as she walked into the kitchen. Prue orbed out of the room.  
  
---------Coles office-----------  
  
"Turner"   
  
"Hey Cole. Umm... we need to talk"   
  
"Ok. About what?"   
  
"Umm... You know there might be yet another addition to the family"  
  
"You got me a motorcycle?"   
  
"Cole! Guess where I am"  
  
"Up to your knees in demon goo?"   
  
"Uh.. Pretty much."  
  
"Just tell me whats wrong!"   
  
"Not neccesarily wrong.... Just NEW!" Phoebe started to explain "I'm pregnant!"   
  
"W-what really" Cole asked.   
  
"Yes"   
  
"Really?"   
  
"YES!!" Phoebe yelled into the phone.  
  
"This is great!! I can't believe it..... This time I'm not going to screw this up. I promise" Cole tried to explain.  
  
"I know you wont." Phoebe reasured Cole "I'm just not too sure about me"   
  
"What?" Cole asked.   
  
"Nothing. Never mind"   
  
"We'll talk about this later. Oh my god. I still can't believe it. I'll be home right away." Cole replied.   
  
"NO! No, thats ok. I'm not even home. Just work a normal day, and come home your usual time."  
  
"I cant wait here all day, knowing that"   
  
"Well your gonna have to. I'm at the doctors, so I guess I'll just call you later."   
  
"OK. If you want, I can come pick you up?" Cole asked. He really wanted to get out of the office as soon as possible.  
  
"No, thats ok. I drove my car here anyway."  
  
"Should you be driving?"   
  
"Yes, Cole, it's completly fine"   
  
------------Back at Manor----------------  
  
"I'm home" Phoebe said as she swung the front door open.   
  
"Yay! 'Cause we need to talk" Paige screamed, running in from the kitchen.  
  
She was carrying a bowl and stirring it with a very large spoon. She looked tired.   
  
"Hey. You on potion duty?"  
  
"Yea. When am I not? I want to see some action. It's been pretty boring around here."  
  
Suddenly a darklighter apeared in the room. He was holding on to a bow and arrow. "Paige throw a potion. I don't have any left" Phoebe screamed  
  
"No" Paige protested. "Bow and arrow" With that the bow and arrow apeared in her hand. She ran over to the demon she kicked him across the face.   
  
The darklighter then kicked Paige in the stomach she flew back, she slid across the dinning room table, and shoved a vase off the table. She then dropped the bow and arrow beside her.   
  
"Pipers gonna be pissed. She just bought that" Phoebe screamed. Phoebe decided she would help Paige, because she obviously needed it. Phoebe punched the darklighter in the stomach, he attempted to kick PHoebe but she grabbed his leg and shoved him back a few feet. He stumbled a bit but than was able to stand.  
  
He was about to pick up the bow and arrow that lay beside him, when Piper came into the room. "What the hell did you two do?" She then noticed the darklighter lying on her floor about to reach for his bow. "Not so fast" she yelled as she blew him up.  
  
"PRUE!" Paige screamed.  
  
"Paige has a little problem" Phoebe said.  
  
"I do not!" Paige screamed. "I just felt like getting a little practice"   
  
---------Time Lapse--------------  
  
"Ok, Paige, if you want practice you can always ask Prue." Piper said.  
  
"What do you mean ask Prue? Whats that gonna do?" Paige asked.   
  
"She can change into the demon you want to fight." Phoebe answered. "We used that to practice on....."  
  
"Belthazor" Piper replied.   
  
"Well, yes."   
  
"OK. I guess. I really need the practice, as you saw before"   
  
"That would probably be a good idea" Prue started to say. Paige looked at her. "No, no, not just you. All of us. We could really use the practice. It's been a while since we've had....." Prue sees a guy walk in the house without knocking. "earthquake drills"  
  
"Not again with the earthqauke drills. Why dont you just say....." PHoebe than notices Glen coming towards them "earthquake drills..... Sounds good to me"   
  
"Glen!" Paige screamed. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I wanted to stop by. I missed you!" Glen said.   
  
Paige ran up to Glen. She hugged him, they started walking toward the kitchen. "You hungry?"   
  
"Starved!"   
  
"Who is he?" Prue asked.  
  
"Paiges' friend. He knows about us. His name is....."   
  
"HE KNOWS ABOUT US?? What do you mean"  
  
"His name is Glen, Paige trusts him. And I'm trying to"  
  
"So, you just told him. Just because he's one of Paiges friends? What were you guys thinking?"   
  
-------------COMERCIAL BRAKE (lol jk)----------------- 


End file.
